


Домашний лабиринт

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic, F/M, Fairy Tales, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка, рассказанная на ночь, иногда может обернуться былью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашний лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sova~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sova%7E).



> Beta: Dalgren  
> Время действия: после "Chosen", много лет после событий "Лабиринта"

\- Мам, пап, у меня болит горло, - расстроенно сказал пятилетний мальчуган, входя в гостиную.  
Его родители встревоженно переглянулись. Баффи поманила к себе малыша и, дотронувшись до его лба, повернулась к мужу:  
\- Спайк, у него температура.  
Тот быстро встал и подхватил мальчика на руки:  
\- Я отнесу его в кровать.  
\- А я пока приготовлю сироп от простуды, - кивнула Баффи и заторопилась на кухню.  
Когда маленький Кевин был уложен в постель, заботливо укутан пуховым одеялом и напоен лечебной микстурой, он остановил уходящих родителей:  
\- Мам, расскажи мне сказку.  
\- Хорошо, малыш, - сказала Баффи, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с ним и улыбкой отпуская мужа.  
Когда за Спайком закрылась дверь, она ласково спросила:  
\- Какую сказку ты хочешь?  
\- Хорошую, со счастливым концом.  
Она кивнула, пару секунд размышляя, и медленно, тихим голосом начала:  
\- Однажды, в далеком королевстве, жил молодой король.  
\- А все короли, которых я видел по телику, старые и дряхлые, - перебил ее Кевин.  
\- Этот король был молод. Ему всего-то было чуть больше трехсот лет, - подмигнула Баффи.  
Глаза мальчика расширились:  
\- Да он же тогда просто древняя развалина!  
\- Нет, - засмеялась она. - Он ведь не был человеком, этот король. Кроме того, что значат какие-то триста лет для бессмертного существа?  
\- А... хорошо. А дальше?  
\- Этот король правил загадочным королевством, в котором жили дварфы, гоблины, эльфы и еще множество других удивительных созданий, имени которым люди еще даже не придумали.  
\- Как во "Властелине колец"?  
\- Ну, - уклончиво протянула его мама, - почти.  
\- А как звали этого короля? - продолжил свой допрос Кевин.  
\- Джарет…  
\- Как дядю? - тут же перебил ее ребенок.  
\- Да, как дядю, - кивнула она и продолжила. - Его звали Джарет, но мало кто осмеливался так его называть. Ведь он был королем. Поэтому все называли его по титулу. Король Гоблинов.  
Кевин хихикнул:  
\- Глупый титул. Какой дурак захочет быть королем гоблинов. - Ну, - пожала плечами рассказчица, - его, наверное, никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он им быть или нет.  
\- А, я понял, - улыбнулся мальчик. - Он сам был гоблином, правда? Если он был над ними королем, то обязательно должен был сам быть гоблином.  
\- Нет, он не был гоблином, - рассмеялась Баффи.  
\- Тогда...  
\- И в родстве не состоял, - поспешно перебила она сына, уже догадываясь, что выдаст его неугомонная фантазия.  
\- А...  
\- Давай, я буду рассказывать, а ты слушать, - предложила Баффи. - А то мы так и к утру не доберемся до конца.  
\- Ну, ладно.  
\- Так вот... Король Гоблинов не был сам гоблином. Он даже был очень похож на человека. Только вот он был созданием магии. И сам владел магией. А значит, не был человеком.  
Кевин нахмурился, обдумывая сложную для его лет логику:  
\- Ага... окей.  
\- А в его королевстве был Лабиринт. Это было очень особенное место. Поэтому и назывался он с большой буквы. Лабиринт. Он окружал замок Короля и Город Гоблинов.  
\- В котором жили гоблины?  
\- Да, в котором жили гоблины, - терпеливо подтвердила Баффи.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Однажды Король Гоблинов увидел совсем еще юную девушку и влюбился в нее. Он дал ей особенные силы. Силу призвать его, силу подчинить его своим желаниям.  
\- Она наверное была очень красивой.  
\- Да, она была красивой. Но не это привлекло Короля в ней в первую очередь.  
\- А что тогда?  
\- То, что она умела мечтать. И верить. То, что она верила в него, в его королевство, в гоблинов, в сказку и в то, что чудеса бывают на самом деле.  
\- Естественно, чудеса бывают, - со знающим видом хихикнул Кевин.  
\- Это мы с тобой знаем, что это так. Но большинство людей не верит в чудеса.  
\- Они что, никогда не были детьми?  
\- Были, малыш, но забыли, что это такое, быть ребенком и верить в сказку.  
\- Однажды, родители девушки оставили ее одну дома, чтобы она присмотрела за маленьким братиком. Но он плакал и кричал весь вечер, и она очень рассердилась на него. Понимаешь, он ведь не был ее родным братом. А был сыном ее отца и мачехи.  
\- Злой мачехи? - деловито уточнил Кевин.  
Баффи пару минут хлопала глазами, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но в итоге сдалась:  
\- Не знаю. Саре она не нравилась. Просто потому, что не была ее мамой. Поэтому давай будем считать ее никакой. Ни злой, ни доброй.  
\- А кто такая Сара?  
\- Так звали девушку. Разве я не сказала?  
\- Неа. Давай, давай, мам! Она рассердилась на братика и..?  
\- ... и тогда она позвала Короля Гоблинов, чтобы он пришел и забрал ее брата.  
\- И он пришел? - глаза мальчика в страхе расширились.  
\- Да, - просто ответила Баффи.  
\- Король Гоблинов явился на ее зов. Он забрал ее брата, Тоби, в свой замок.  
\- Что он с ним сделал? Зачем ему был нужен ее брат?  
\- Сказка рассказывала, что он обращал отданных ему детей в гоблинов, - улыбнулась она, видя, как Кевин скользнул глубже под одеяло. - Но на самом деле, он отдавал их тем, кто действительно хотел иметь ребенка. Тем, кто любил бы его и растил, как своего собственного. Тем, кто никогда бы не расстался со своим малышом, как бы тяжело им ни было.  
\- А что Сара? - немедленно полюбопытствовал мальчик.  
\- Когда она поняла, что натворила, то сильно пожалела и умоляла Короля вернуть ей Тоби.  
\- Так он ей его и отдал, - со знанием дела фыркнул Кевин.  
\- Ты прав. Король Гоблинов дал ей 13 часов, чтобы пройти его Лабиринт, добраться до его замка и забрать малыша.  
\- А... - разочаровано протянул мальчик, - она девчонка. Ей нипочем не удалось бы вернуть братика. Глупая сказка, плохая сказка.  
\- Ты не прав, Кевин. Сара победила Лабиринт и прошла всю дорогу до замка Короля Гоблинов. Конечно, ей в этом помогли друзья, которых она встретила во время путешествия. Но на встречу с Королем она пришла одна.  
\- И он отдал ей Тоби? - со вновь вспыхнувшим интересом спросил Кевин.  
\- Не сразу, - покачала головой Баффи. - Он предложил ей ее сны в обмен на мальчика. Предложил жить так, как она мечтала. Предложил ей стать его королевой и остаться навсегда в Королевстве Гоблинов. Он предложил ей свою любовь.  
\- И они жили долго и счастливо, - со счастливой улыбкой заключил Кевин, закрывая глаза.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялась его мама. - Вовсе нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Она отвергла Короля Гоблинов и его любовь. Отвергла свои мечты. Отвергла его королевство. Все ради того, чтобы вернуть брата назад. Видишь ли, она была ребенком. И не понимала, что ее брат никогда не был в опасности. Что Король всё равно вернул бы мальчика его родителям. Она не знала, что на самом деле не имела права отдавать ему ребенка, потому что он не был ее. И у Короля Гоблинов не было над ним власти. Так же, как у него не было власти над ней самой.  
\- Так она вернулась домой? Вместе с братом?  
\- Да. Король вернул их обоих домой. Но за то, что она так искренне верила в сказку и чудеса, не забрал у Сары частичку магии, которую он вложил в нее. Он разрешил друзьям девушки навещать ее, когда она звала их. Но сам больше никогда не являлся ей. Хотя и часто смотрел на нее сквозь магический кристалл.  
\- Значит они никогда больше не встретились? - расстроился мальчик. -  
\- Нет. Сара выросла, превратилась в очень красивую девушку, встретила человека, в которого влюбилась и вышла замуж. Она и сейчас где-то в нашем мире. Живет со своей семьей. Растит уже своих детей. Со временем она решила, что все, что с ней произошло в Лабиринте, было сном. Интересным, захватывающим, порой страшным, но сном. Она перестала звать своих друзей и забыла о том, что в мире всегда есть место для магии.  
\- А что стало с королем?  
\- Ох, малыш. Он долго был один. Ведь он не забыл Сару и долго еще любил ее. Но однажды он встретил другую девушку.  
Баффи увидела, как лицо ее сына осветила радостная улыбка - эта история все же закончится хорошо - и продолжила:  
\- Он влюбился в нее еще сильнее, чем он любил Сару. А она, в свою очередь, влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Он сделал ее своей Королевой и они жили долго и счастливо, - на одном выдохе закончила Баффи, которая уже стала уставать от бесконечных вопросов своего сына.  
Но радовалась окончанию сказки она не долго:  
\- Так она тоже прошла Лабиринт, чтобы вернуть назад своего братика?  
\- Да. Она тоже победила его Лабиринт. Но в отличие от Сары ей помогала ее сестра, чьего ребенка девушка собственно и пожелала отдать Королю. А вместе с сестрой там был очень рассерженный отец ребенка, который всю дорогу выдумывал, что конкретно он сделает с Королем, когда встретит...  
\- Ох, Баффи, - неожиданно раздался за ее спиной глубокий голос, в котором слышалась нотка веселья, - какие страшилки ты рассказываешь на ночь нашему Кевину.  
Баффи резко оглянулась и с облегченной улыбкой покачала головой:  
\- Ты по-прежнему получаешь огромное удовольствие, незаметно подкрадываясь к людям. Разве я тебе не говорила, что это опасно, когда имеешь дело с Истребительницей?  
Худой мужчина, с копной светлых, рассыпающихся острыми кончиками во все стороны, волос на голове, лишь небрежно махнул рукой, затянутой в длинную, до локтя перчатку, и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну не станешь же ты бросаться на родственника?  
Баффи хотела было достойно ответить нежданному визитеру, когда Кевин вскочил и запрыгал на кровати, радостно хлопая в ладоши:  
\- Ура! Ура! Дядя Джарет пришел!  
Джарет улыбнулся и, сделав шаг к кровати, подхватил мальчика на руки:  
\- Ну и как поживает мой любимый племянник?  
\- Я заболел, - пожаловался ему мальчик. У меня болит горло и высокая температура.  
Джарет приподнял густо накрашенную бровь в шутливом изумлении:  
\- Что, однако, не мешает тебе скакать на кровати, как здоровому.  
\- Покажи мне фокус, - тут же заканючил Кевин.  
Мужчина вздохнул и покосился на стоящую рядом мать мальчика. Баффи кинула на него взгляд, словно говорящий:"Ты сам на это напросился", и вышла из спальни.  
\- Хорошо. Но только если ты после этого пойдешь спать, - самым серьезным тоном поставил условие Джарет.  
\- Обещаю, обещаю!  
\- Ну что же... - опуская мальчика обратно в постель и укрывая его одеялом, протянул мужчина. - Смотри.  
Словно сотканные из воздуха, в его руках появились три хрустальных шара. Они медленно вращались на раскрытой ладони Джарета, словно сами собой, двигаясь по идеальному кругу.  
\- Что же показать тебе, - задумчиво протянул он.  
Один из шаров внезапно прыгнул с его руки, взмыл в воздух и рассыпался там на десятки трепещущих крыльями бабочек. Они расселись по стенам комнаты и замерцали нежным золотистым светом. Кевин засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши. Второй шар, точно так же, как первый, поднялся в воздух, взорвался там, и в комнате заиграла нежная, немного грустная музыка. Она убаюкивала мальчика и через несколько мгновений он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон. За минуту до того, как Кевин окончательно заснул, его дядя вложил в детскую ладошку последний шар и прошептал:  
\- А это, чтобы сегодня тебе снились только самые счастливые и светлые сны. Спи, малыш.  
Он вышел из детской и тихо притворил за собой дверь. Спустившись в гостиную, он первым делом увидел улыбающуюся Баффи, которая обняла его:  
\- Спасибо, Джарет, я думала Кевин никогда не заснет.  
\- Ах, это пустяки, сестренка. Я снял ему температуру, но моя магия продержится лишь до утра.  
\- Будем надеяться, что к утру ему самому уже станет лучше, - подал голос подошедший Спайк.  
Мужчины обменялись крепким рукопожатием.  
Баффи ушла на кухню за напитками, пока Спайк с Джаретом усаживались в гостиной. Незаметно для них, она разглядывала обоих. Более сильный контраст было себе трудно представить, несмотря на то, что они оба были достаточно хрупкого телосложения и приблизительно одного роста. Ее Спайк, с шокирующе белыми короткими волосами, одетый в черный джинсовый костюм с черной же футболкой и грубые Доки, совершенно не сочетался с внешностью Джарета. Тот был одет в обтягивающие его ноги светлые леггинсы, высокие ботфорты выше колен, свободную белоснежную рубашку с пышными рукавами и короткую кожаную безрукавку серого цвета, сплошь усыпанную драгоценными камнями. Его костюм довершал плащ, который больше напоминал Баффи нежные крылья птицы, нежели грубую материю. Ему на лоб падала длинная челка с острыми перьями волос, а разномастные глаза были искусно накрашены и подведены. Хотя Баффи до сих пор была не уверена, косметика это или природная особенность расы, к которой принадлежал ее названный брат.  
\- Джарет, у вас что-то случилось? Ты обычно предупреждаешь, прежде чем свалиться нам на головы со всем своим табором, который ты называешь свитой,- поинтересовался Спайк, когда Баффи присоединилась к ним.  
Истребительница могла только представить, какие усилия прикладывает ее муж, чтобы сдерживать свою тягу к цветастым оборотам его уникальной речи. Но что поделать, король есть король. Никогда не знаешь, кто подслушивает разговор, и как использует информацию о том, что вампир из Наземного Мира панибратничает с самим Королем Гоблинов. Однажды имевший место прецедент не оставлял желания в повторе ситуации, сложившейся благодаря длинному языку Спайка.  
\- Мы можем спокойно разговаривать, - словно уловив мысли Баффи, сказал Джарет.  
Спайк немедленно расслабился и предложил с улыбкой:  
\- Пива?  
\- Да, неплохо бы.  
\- Ну так что у тебя приключилось, Белый Сов? Донни снова была не в духе и вы поругались? Или она разбила о твою голову пару-другую твоих блестяшек? То-то ты такой встрепанный.  
\- Да нет, все намного тривиальнее, - рассмеялся король, но тут же посерьезнел. - У нас закончилась формула.  
Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина, а потом все трое рассмеялись, осознав абсурдность происходящего.  
\- То есть, - вытирая слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза от смеха, повторила Баффи, - ты перешел границу нашего мира лишь для того, чтобы стребовать с нас банку детского питания?  
\- Вот! Тут Дон набросала список...  
На столе перед Спайком материализовался толстый свиток, при виде которого Спайк присвистнул. Пока он бегло читал пункты списка, Баффи заглянула ему через плечо и сочувственно покачала головой:  
\- Джарет, тебе понадобится армия твоих гоблинов, чтобы все это переправить в твой мир. Один ты все просто не поднимешь.  
\- Ну, вообще-то... - виновато протянул тот.  
\- Джарет, - внимательно посмотрела в его разноцветные глаза Баффи, - надеюсь, ты не притащил в мой дом парочку своих подданных?  
Тот ответил ей отчаянным взглядом загнанного в угол отца семейства.  
\- Если ты о тех, которые уже как минут десять разносят мой кабинет, то явно не парочку, - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
\- Что? - встрепенулся Король Гоблинов и, прислушавшись, сорвался кресла: - Я же приказал этим идиотам ничего не трогать! Баффи... Спайк...  
\- Иди уже, угомони своих вассалов, а то они мне весь дом по бревнышку раскатают, - спокойно прихлёбывая из бутылки, отпустил его хозяин дома.  
Бормоча страшные кары негодникам, Джарет бросился из комнаты под аккомпанемент разбившейся неподалеку вазы. А хозяева самого неспокойного дома в Англии остались тихо хихикать, прислушиваясь к тому, как Король Гоблинов срывающимся от негодования голосом отчитывает своих шкодливых подданных.

Конец


End file.
